Don't Miss Your Chance
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Takagi again wasn't able to tell Sato about his true feelings towards her, but a single talk with Conan helps him to make up his mind. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**Don't Miss Your Chance 01**

The detective boys were watching as Takagi was struggling in front of Sato, obviously wanting to say something, but couldn't make himself to do it. Sato watched him curiously, expecting him to say what he wanted, but in the end Takagi said something completely irrelevant and quickly strode away. The detective boys all sighed.

"Poor detective Takagi." Ayumi said as she was looking at him as he was quickly walking away.

"Maybe we could help him." Genta said optimistically.

"And how would you do that?" Mitsuhiko asked him sceptically, which made Genta to think about it and then sigh as he realized that he didn't really know.

"Conan-kun, what do you think?" Ayumi turned at him only to find him gone.

"Eh? Where is Conan-kun? He's been here just a few seconds ago." She said surprised and looked around herself.

"He left as you were talking." Ai stated and the three looked at her.

"Where to?" Genta asked, Ai just shrugged.

"Who knows." She said.

"Let's go to find him!" Ayumi exclaimed with determination and Genta with Mitsuhiko quickly joined her in her enthusiasm. Ai sighed, knowing that there was nothing which could stop them at the moment.

* * *

Takagi sat down on a bench sighing heavily. He wasn't able to say it again. Not only that, but now she must have been thinking about him that he's a complete idiot from the way he was acting.

"Detective Takagi." Conan stepped in front of him with serious look in his eyes.

"Oh, Conan-kun, what are you doing here?" Takagi asked, trying to sound normal. Conan was just watching him for a while and Takagi was getting nervous. He knew there was something about this kid, but now he could see it more clearly. He could see as if he was more mature than his real age and he also noticed a certain pain showing in his eyes, which confused him a lot. What could have happened to him that it made him acting like this?

"Detective Takagi," Conan started again, "if you want to tell her something, then do it." He said, looking straight to his eyes. Takagi looked at him bewilderedly as he was trying to process what did the kid just say to him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He stuttered, but Conan didn't seem to notice his nervousness, or take it into consideration.

"Don't miss your chance Takagi. You can never know what will happen tomorrow and before you know it, it might be already too late. If you wait, you might never be able to tell her at all." Conan stared at him with such certainty and such pain that it took Takagi aback. After a while of them staring at each other, Conan averted his eyes, looking at the ground.

"Don't make the same mistake as me." He whispered and started to walk away. He said it so quietly that Takagi wasn't even sure if he heard him right at first, but when he realized what he said, he quickly ran after him.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked the little boy, who looked up at him with bitter smile.

"Is this really what you should be worried about? No matter how many times you'll ask, I won't tell you anyway. Your focus should be directed at someone else, don't you think?" The further this conversation was progressing, the more confused Takagi was. Conan often said something which wasn't really usual for his age, but this time he could see there was even more to it.

"Then why did you start with it? If you didn't talk to me in the first place, I wouldn't be asking you these questions right now." Takagi then said, hoping that it was stern enough so it would make Conan change his mind, but the boy just chuckled.

"You're right, it probably was stupid." Conan started and Takagi stared at him, completely at a loss of words. "Maybe I just didn't want you to make the same mistake as me so much that I made one other on my own." Conan looked away again and turned around so he was standing with his back at Takagi.

"Just don't wait too long. Even one hour is enough to change your entire life and if something happens which will make it impossible for you to tell her, you will regret it for the rest of your life. So, detective Takagi, don't let your chance slip away just because you're afraid of her reaction. It's still better to get rejected than to regret that you didn't ask at all." With that Conan walked away, but this time Takagi wasn't following him. He was thinking about what he was just told.

Even though those words came from a kid, he took them very seriously. He couldn't figure out where Conan could get such experiences, but he knew they were real. As he was watching Conan's fading form, he made his decision.

Takagi ran through the headquarters searching for Sato. He knew she should be somewhere there and he knew if he stopped, he could change his mind, but Conan's words were haunting him and he didn't want that to happen. He found her in the office with many other officers, including Shiratori.

He gulped as he thought about what he was going to do and what could it bring, but again, Conan's words reached him in his mind and he went straight to Sato. All eyes in the room were on him. Sato was looking at him confusedly, but he didn't stop.

In his pocket he clutched the small box he was always carrying around, waiting for the right chance, but after today's conversation with Conan, he knew he couldn't afford to wait anymore. He still wasn't even sure why was he listening to him at all, but at the moment it didn't matter to him that much. He stopped in front of Sato and looked straight into her eyes.

"T-Takagi-kun?" She asked uncertainly. He was extremely nervous, but he kept telling to himself that he would tell her now or never. He didn't like the option of _never_ so he rather decided it would have to be _now_.

"Sato-san," he started with surprising certainty in his voice, "there's something I want to tell you." He felt the darkening atmosphere around him, coming from the surrounding officers, but he didn't mind.

"I wanted to tell you for a long time already, but I was always too afraid and telling to myself that I would just wait for better occasion, but today I realized that if I waited too long, I might not get the chance to tell you at all, so..." The pressure from the other officers was starting to be almost unbearable, but Takagi focused only at Sato. He knelt down on one of his knees and looked up at her.

"Sato-san, I love you and I always did since the first time I've seen you," he reached into his pocket and took out the small box. Sato looked at him surprised as he stretched his hand and opened the box, revealing a small ring.

"Sato-san, will you marry me?" There was stunned silence after he said those words and Takagi was already expecting the worse scenario. He noticed with the corner of his eye as everyone's look was now on Sato, waiting for her answer. She didn't seem to notice them and instead was looking at Takagi who was still holding the ring in front of him.

She didn't say a word, too surprised by the revelation, but she slowly stretched her hand closer to the ring. With that action the surrounding officers all instinctively took a step forward, but no one really dared to interfere.

Sato slowly took the box out of Takagi's hands and he rose up. He took the ring out of the box and Sato stretched her hand to allow him access. He hesitantly started to put the ring on her finger, but her smile as the ring was slowly sliding down her finger, gave him confidence and he also smiled.

When the ring was finally on it's place, Takagi took her hand into his and drew her closer to him. She was surprised by the sudden pull at first and it made her trip over and fall straight into Takagi's arms, but then she giggled and Takagi soon joined her. He made it. He finally asked her and she accepted.

He noticed a movement near the door and instinctively looked there. Whom he saw didn't really surprise him. Conan stood there with smile on his face and when Takagi looked at him, he just nodded slightly and then turned around and left.

_Strange boy indeed._ Takagi thought, but he was glad. Thanks to him he was now with Sato and he knew he wouldn't be without Conan's interference. He made a note to himself that he would have to thank him, but it could wait for some other time. Right now the center of his interest was Sato.

He smiled down at her as she looked up at him and then they both looked around themselves at the other occupants of the room. Shiratori looked as if he was about to faint and the others had rage in their eyes. After they observed them enough, they looked at each other again and started to laugh. Now when it was settled, Takagi didn't really feel bad in their presence anymore. He found their reactions rather amusing and Sato seemed to see it the same way.

He was sure that now everything would be alright. Now when Sato was his, there was nothing what could go wrong. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Miss Your Chance 02**

Shortly after he proposed to Sato, everything started to change. The police has got information about certain huge evil organization from Kudo Shinichi and with the help from him and the FBI, who they discovered, were also tailing this organization for some time already, they were able to take it down and arrest almost all the members.

Some were still escaping though, but it was only a matter of time until they would be caught. One of those escaping was also the boss of the organization, who managed to escape without revealing his identity, but leader without anyone whom he could lead wasn't really such a threat.

There was really a big commotion around all of it and no one really talked about Takagi's and Sato's engagement, but he could see that she never took the ring he gave her off and that was enough for him. Sato was never into accessories, so this was telling him that she really cared about their relationship. Even they themselves didn't have much time to talk about them, but when the situation about the black organization was starting to calm down, he was again starting to feel the nervousness as before. Though, it wasn't that strong anymore.

Also he didn't even thank to Conan for helping him and he decided that he would go to him first and then have a talk with Sato. Maybe he could even get some advice from him. He chuckled to himself. He was planning to ask for advice in love from a kid, but Conan wasn't an ordinary kid. He knew that much.

Takagi noticed that Sato fell asleep on her desk from exhaustion and he smiled slightly. There wasn't much more work to do anymore and it wasn't even too late, so he decided he would go to visit Conan right now. He took his things and set out to the Mouri detective agency. Once there he knocked at the door and Ran came to open him.

"Detective Takagi, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" She asked a little wearily.

"No, no, I just came for a visit. Is Conan-kun here?" He asked and immediately saw the change on Ran's expression. From the neutral one with which she welcomed him, to the sad one as she was looking at the ground now.

"He already left with his parents back to America, just before the commotion with that organization." She explained sadly. Takagi was taken aback. He definitely didn't expect this and he didn't want to make Ran sad, but it was already too late.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, but it was so sudden." He commented and Ran just nodded. She didn't have the strength to say anything.

"Detective Takagi, why are you here?" Another voice suddenly joined the conversation and Ran's eyes immediately lit up as she looked at the newcomer.

"Shinichi!" She exclaimed and immediately jumped into his arms.

"Oi, Ran." He smiled, but then his smile faded as Ran drew herself away from him with dark aura surrounding her.

"Shinichi... Where have you been all this time?" She asked darkly and Shinichi already knew he was in trouble. He knew something like this would happen, but one can't really prepare for that.

"I'm sorry Ran, I told you I was working on that case." He backed away slightly, trying not to anger her more.

"What case?" She continued in the same tone. "You can tell me now, can't you?"

"It was the black organization. I've been trying to gather information about them so it could be destroyed." There was shocked expression on Ran's face as he told her this.

"Wait! You mean you've been working on this? How could you have been doing something so dangerous?" She started yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. I've got involved with them accidentally and then I just couldn't leave it." He explained. As these two were talking, Takagi silently sneaked away to give them space. He knew that Shinichi was involved in this. After all, the police was communicating with him during the whole action, but always only through phone. This was the first time after a long time when he saw him personally and he had a lot of questions for him, but he knew that for now those two needed the time alone more.

He couldn't thank to Conan after all as he already left, but Takagi found it as a strange coincidence that he left just before the police got the information about the organization. Could he be also somehow involved in it? It was hard to believe, but with him, Takagi probably wouldn't find anything impossible.

A few days later, there was held a party to celebrate their success in breaking such huge organization of evil. Many people were there and all of them were enjoying it. Well, almost everyone. Takagi noticed that Shinichi, who was the main reason for the organization's fall, was standing away with sad expression. His eyes were on Ran, who was standing on the other side of the room forcing herself to smile as she was talking with officer Sato.

Takagi knew that look and he decided he would try to help him. After all, if Conan didn't help him at that time, he wouldn't be with Sato at the moment.

"If you want to tell her something, then do it." He came to Shinichi, who raised his head to look at the speaker. Shinichi was at first surprised by what was he told, but then he just started to laugh. Takagi watched him confusedly, and when Shinichi calmed down, he looked straight into Takagi's eyes.

"Don't use my words against me detective Takagi." He said with smirk and this statement only made Takagi more confused.

"What?" Takagi managed to say and Shinichi chuckled.

"I understand very well what you're trying to tell me, but right now I have to wait for her to calm down a bit, before I can talk to her without the danger of getting myself killed." He paused with smirk before continuing. "After all, I've been lying to her for too long, so it's no surprise that she's now angry at me." He stated and Takagi started to see the truth.

"Wait a second, you mean... you are..." He was stuttering, his eyes wide with realization.

"That's right, I was Conan." Shinichi smiled. It was nice to be finally able to say whatever he wanted without fear of getting those people into danger. He was keeping so many secrets all the time he was Conan and now he finally didn't have to.

"B-but how?" Takagi asked.

"It would need more time to explain and right now we're here to celebrate, aren't we?" Shinichi winked at him. Takagi just nodded, still quite stunned by the revelation. This was a bit too much for him, but then he realized a certain thing and looked at Shinichi again.

"Em, Kudo-kun?" He started nervously. Shinichi just raised his eyebrows, indicating him to continue.

"I... I just wanted to thank you... you know... for _that_ thing." He stuttered a bit, still quite embarrassed about the whole situation. Shinichi just smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

To explain this story a bit. I liked the idea of Takagi taking an advice from Conan and then passing it on Shinichi without knowing that Conan is actually Shinichi. That's where this came from XD.

MConanfan0327: Yeah, I guess it was a bit rushed and this chapter wasn't any better in this matter, but I'm glad you liked it anyway :).  
orangeleaf43: Thank you ^_^

Also, thanks to everyone else, who leave a comment, put this to their favorites or just read this :).


End file.
